Purity
by Nyx Avatar
Summary: First Lemon Ever. Contains SasuxSaku main pairing, ItaxSaku, SaixSaku. Sasuke Uchiha has a crush on his sister. Which is a bad thing. But do to fate, they are forced to room with eachother... A twisted love story unfolds. Next Chapter coming January 10th!


Title: Purity

Rating: M

Pairings: Sasuke x Sakura, Sai x Sakura, Itachi x Sakura

NOTE: This is my first lemon! XD

Variety of sexual acts that are in this: Incest, Blood play/vampirism, rape, sex in the classroom… All that good stuff… XD

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is everything a girl could ask for. Attractive, comes from a rich family, good at everything he does… This would make one assume he can easily get a girl. That is true, but the ironic thing is, the one girl he wants is the one he can't have… His ultra beautiful sister, Sakura, happens to be the one his eyes are set on. Since Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, has come over for a visit for a few months to get away from the university he attends, Sasuke is forced to room with his sister. One thing turns to another, and his sister ends up… Seducing _him_? A relationship starts to form between the two, and this doesn't go unnoticed by Itachi, who ends up raping his much younger sister. Now, Sakura is a nymphomaniac, giving Itachi Blowjobs under the desk when their parents walk in or forcing Sasuke to have sex during detention… To make it worse, their cousin Sai, who seems to have a bit of vampire in him, is in town… How is Sasuke supposed to live a happy life with his sister when everybody around him is fucking it up?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the characters featured in this… XD

Begin. Note: Some music I listened to while typing this included Not An Angel by City Sleeps, Last Kiss by Bonnie Pink, and Slept So Long by Orgy, I recommend listening to them as you read this 3

LET THE SMUT BEGIN!

CHAPTER ONE

This isn't healthy, is it?

Sasuke Uchiha often wondered if he was healthy. For a variety of reasons. For one, he was in love with his sister. Okay, maybe that was the _only _reason he questioned both his health and sanity. Sasuke was a tall teenager, standing at nearly six feet, with messy black hair, a perfect peach complexion, onyx eyes that seemed to be looking into your very soul, that amazing figure of his, plus his sexy near-growling voice and his natural talent at _everything_. He was a girl's vision of perfection. He received love letters everyday, had girls hanging onto his arm, pushing their chests into him, flirting with him… He could have any girl he wanted. But Sasuke didn't want those girls. Not just because they were annoying beyond all holy belief and he hoped one day to kill them (well, maybe not kill, but beat to near death), but because his heart had been stolen by _her_.

Sasuke wasn't quite sure of when it happened, but over a small period of time, his attraction to his sister Sakura had grown quite a bit over the line of sibling affection. He would have erotic dreams about her, purposely walk in on her while she was getting in or out of the shower (though he was sure that at this point she was on to him, because it happened a bit too frequently to be passed off as an _accident_), or occasionally, when he was feeling especially daring, fall on top of her. This, though, was always met with a small grin, which got his hopes up, along with something else, but then crushed his hopes, and something else, when she would knee him in the crotch, stand up, brush herself off, and tell him to be more careful. It wasn't _that_ weird, was it? His sister had blossomed into quite a beautiful girl, just like how he had blossomed into a handsome boy. She was also tall, a bit shorter than him, with smooth ivory skin, and long legs. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green, Jade if he had to be descriptive, and her hair, silky and short, was the same color as her pouty, full lips: Cherry Blossom pink. It suited her name. Not to mention that figure, me-ow… She wasn't like the anorexic bimbos at school. She had _curves_.

In terms of personality, she was quite a fierce girl to go up against. Sakura always stood up for what was right, and was easily angered by anybody who didn't agree with her opinions. She was at the top of her class, and was extremely popular with both men _and_ women, but she paid no mind to it, merely brushed it off. This was odd, because a girl of her age should have been eating it all up. But that didn't matter. No, nothing mattered to him, except for h-

_"Sasuke Uchiha, if I have to call you one more time, I swear, I'll rip out your eyes and glue them to your knees!" _ The voice broke into his mind, and he winced, shuddering at the voice of his scary English teacher. Mr. Hatake. Bastard. Of course, Sasuke kept that to himself. He looked up at the fuming teacher sweetly, a forced smile adorning his face. Everybody stared at him and giggled and talked amongst themselves, while Sasuke spoke. "Yes, dearest teacher?" His tone was sarcastic and dripping with poison and venom and other such fluids. "You're wanted at the office; I think you're leaving early." This made Sasuke's day. Hopefully, his sister would be going home was well. It was a Friday, getting to leave school early would mean more time with Sakura. He grinned happily to himself, gathered his books, and walked to the door, mumbling, "See ya, ass wipe." This did not go unnoticed, though, and when Mr. Hatake began to say something, clearly infuriated, the classroom door was slammed. Oh, he was going to get it on Monday. But it was worth it.

As he entered the office, he noticed his mother and father, along with his angel of a sister waiting for him. Sasuke had taken the liberty of dropping his things off at his locker. No need for any school supplies at home, right? Who cared about homework; He would get it done at the beginning of class or something. "Heya." He said nonchalantly, giving a small wave. "What's the deal?" Sakura shrugged, and his parents nodded towards the door. "We'll tell you on the way home."

The car ride was an unusually short one as they drove to the Uchiha Estate. The explanation was even shorter. "Your brother is going to stay in your room, Sasuke," his father had said, turning the corner as they neared their rather large house. Sasuke's mouth went agape. His brother was a total _douche bag_. They expected Sasuke to actually room with him?! Sasuke's mother kept her mouth shut in the passenger seat as Sasuke began to argue, moving over his sister so as to get closer to his father. "W-What? There's only one bed in there, though! What am I supposed to do, sleep on the floor?! And why is he staying at our place anyways, plus, how long will he be here?!" As their car pulled into the driveway, nobody got out. "For starters, you are to room with your sister. You two seem to be mature enough to the point you can handle one another's company and share a bed." Nobody noticed the small squeak of joy Sasuke released by accident. Fate loved him. "He is staying with us for a few months, to get away from the stuffy university crowd." Oh, _God_. Because _everybody_ knows being chosen as valedictorian for damned _Harvard _and being loved and adored by legions of people is _such_ a bother. He rolled his eyes, and glanced at this sister as they all finally began to exit the car. She didn't seem to be quite talkative about the subject. Oh w- Wait. Was that a grin on her face? Sasuke rubbed his eyes, and looked closer. Nope, gone.

"Why did we have to leave school because of this?" Sakura asked, shutting the door behind her as the entered the foyer of the Uchiha household. Their mother shrugged out of her jacket, her husband taking it from her right after. "Because he's going to be here any m- Honk Honk inute." Judgment time. This was going to be miserable… But at least Sasuke got to room with his vixen of a sister. He looked out front picture window at his brother, who was getting out of the car. Everybody went out to greet him. Everybody being Sasuke and Sakura's mother and father. The two of them stayed in. Sasuke glanced at his sister. "Why aren't you going out to see him?" "I could ask you the same thing." "He's a bit arrogant for my tastes." Sakura grinned at this. "Mine, too." There was loud laughter coming from outside, before the three entered the house, smiling brightly at Sakura and Sasuke, who stood there with the same bored expression on their faces. Their twenty-something (Sasuke and Sakura never bothered to remember his birthday nor age) year old brother smirked at the two, studying them. Just as he expected. They both had filled out nicely. "Great to see you, my favorite siblings in the entire world." They could tell he was forcing the affection because his parents were right there. He grabbed Sakura, pulling her into a tight hug, which she forced herself to give back. Sasuke glared at his brother. He was probably enjoying the feeling of Sakura's breasts pressing into his chest. Sakura's large, soft, perfect brea- "Hey there, oh brother oh mine. You've gotten big." Sasuke was given a ruffle of the hair. "I've _been_ tall." "Uh, not in _that_ way." Sasuke was in utter confusion before Itachi sort of nodded down to Sasuke's crotch of his pants. A large bulge had formed. Oh, gods! Nobody had noticed, right? No, nobody was looking.

Sasuke glared up at his brother. "Freak, why were you looking down there?" Sasuke really had to remember to stop thinking about Sakura's private parts when he was around people. It would only end in humiliation. Itachi shrugged. "Because it was quite obvious, and near poking me in the leg." He snickered, and Sasuke fought the urge to plant a fist in the arrogant man's face. He would get his sooner or later.

Before they knew it, it was dinner time, and the family was happily chatting away, save for Sasuke and Sakura, who, with not much to really talk about, just kept silent, eating their ramen quietly, and not quite paying attention. Well, Sakura, anyways. Sasuke had been drifting in and out.

"So how is it?"

"Eh, so and so." His gaze drifted over to Sakura. Sasuke could have sworn he was eye-humping her.

"So and so…?"  
"It doesn't really suit me. I've always wanted to be a normal guy, not some popular rich person." _Boo Fucking Hoo._ Anybody would _kill_ for that lifestyle.

"Oh, don't say that."

"But it's true."

More mindless chatter to cover up an awkward silence. Nothing really meant anything.

And Sasuke was sick of it. But he had no excuse to leave.

"Um, mom, dad, may Sasuke and I be excused?" Sakura asked, preparing to get up from her chair. Everybody shot her and Sasuke a confused look. "Why?" Her dad asked slowly, but Sakura already prepared an excuse. "I'm _really_ bad at algebra, and Sasuke happens to be a wiz at it, and told me a while back that if I ever needed help, he would help me. And I have math homework." Her parents shot each other a glance, before shrugging. "Sure, you're excused." Their mother said, picking at her food." Sasuke sighed in relief as his sister dragged him from the table to the staircase and up to her, er, _their_ room. "Thanks…" He mumbled, blushing slightly, and Sakura smirked. "Hehe, it was no problem. The dinner conversation was boring me to death, and I really do need help with my math homework. I'm going to flunk." It was odd, when he had told her about his offer before, she had gotten angry and said she didn't need his help. Why change her opinion all of a sudden? She must have been really desperate.

As they entered Sakura's room, Sasuke took the time to study it as she shut the door behind them and began to dig through her book bag, talking to him, though he wasn't listening. Sakura's walls were painted a sort of gray green, with brown branches sticking out of the corners of the walls, with cherry blossom designs flying from the branches. Posters of bands adorned her walls; Dir en Grey, Malice Mizer, Miyavi, Bonnie Pink, Aya Hirano, Akeboshi, Utada Hikaru, CHABA, etc… There were a few pictures of friends and such, and the floor, covered in beige carpeting, was scattered with magazines, manga, and anime DVDS; Shojo Beat, Young King Ours, Shonen Jump, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Hellsing, Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist, AIR, Kanon, Elfen Lied, Love Monster, Love Celeb, Ouran Highschool Host Club, Saikano, When They Cry, Chrono Crusade, Karin… The List seemed to go on. Her dresser was adorned with anime figures, some of which were Seras Victoria from Hellsing, Dizzy from Guilty Gear, Rosette from Chrono Crusade, Chrono from Chrono Crusade, Haruhi from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Lucy and Nyu from Elfen Lied, Chise from Saikano, Rika and Satoko and Rena from When They Cry… God, his sister was an anime junkie. Some videogames were scattered over her dresser, the collection included Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus, AIR, Dead or Alive 4, Soul Calibur 3, Halo 3, Resident Evil 4, and Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3. He would question her later about those.

Sakura's bed was rather large, adorned with anime dolls, teddy bears, and silk pink sheets with what seemed to be strawberry patterns. A boyish room with a touch of girly… Now that was cute. Sasuke was knocked back into reality as his sister threw a small Hello Kitty Eraser at him. "Ow, that was uncalled for…" Sasuke murmured, rubbing his forehead. Sakura shrugged. "You should have been paying attention. Sit, sit." She patted the bed next to her, and he sat next to her eagerly. His eyes couldn't help but notice how small that Sailor Fuku uniform was on her. Sasuke gulped, before looking at her notebook. "What do you need help with?" He asked, and yelped when Sakura pressed her breasts into his back to look over him. "Something wrong?" She asked as the notebook slid off his lap. "N-Not at all." He choked, picking the notebook back up. "Okay, um… I need help with the formula." His pink-haired younger sister said, leaning over him more, her breasts pressing into his back even more. He had to keep control. Keep control. Yes, that was all he had to do. And he would make it through the next few months fine. Oh, shit… Something was _bound_ to happen within that t- "Sasuke, wow…"

Sasuke glanced at his sister in confusion. "What…?" He noted the dark glint in her eyes. "That's quite a problem you have there." Sasuke was more confused, but then cursed. This was the incident with Itachi all over again. "_Fuck!_" He said through gritted teeth, angry. His anger, though, soon began to leave him when he felt Sakura's hand snake onto the bulge, causing the notebook to fly out of his hand as Sasuke through his head back and let out a silent cry, his head resting on Sakura's shoulder now. "W-What the fuck are you _doing_?!" It was an obvious answer, but Sasuke was terribly confused. Enjoying himself, but confused. Since when did Sakura want to give him a hand job?! Sakura shrugged gently, sucking a spot on Sasuke's neck before rubbing the bulge with some force, grinning against the flesh of Sasuke's neck as she heard a small groan. "I've had a crush on you for some time now, and I've been embarrassed about it…. But…" Her eyes panned down to Sasuke's erection. "This makes me think _you_ feel the same way about _me_… Right, _big brother_?" The way those words rolled off her tongue sent him over the edge. His hips gave a small thrust into Sakura's hand. He would say whatever she wanted him to. As long as she continued with this… He wanted her to touch him like this. He wanted to touch her too. He wanted to fuck her, damn it! Wait, not fuck. Not screw, not bang, not do… He wanted to make lo- "_Right_?"

Sasuke had apparently forgotten to answer her earlier, and shook his head rapidly. "_Say it_." She hissed, her hand stopping the ministrations. "Y-Yes, little sister…" He groaned, eyes closed in ecstasy as Sakura became pleased with her response and unzipped the fly of Sasuke's pants, his eight inch erection popping out to greet her. Sakura's jade eyes lit up. "Uwah, it's so _big_…" Her hand wrapped around the base and gave an experimental pump, causing Sasuke's eyes to shoot wide open. "Oh, _God_!" He was fighting to keep his voice down, so as to not alert their parents. Sakura began to nip, nibble, suck, and lick Sasuke's earlobe as her hand got to work, pumping up and down Sasuke's shaft, applying more pressure and moving faster occasionally. Just as Sasuke was about to burst, her hand pulled back. She moved away from him, and Sasuke turned to face her, a glare igniting in his eyes. "What the fuck was _that_ for, I was so damned _close_…!" His words died down as his sister undressed, her skirt and top thrown to the side carelessly, along with her shoes and socks. Now, Sakura was left in nothing more than lacy white panties and a matching bra. His erection grew tenfold.

"Don't you want to save that for the main event…?" She asked seductively, moving onto her brother's lap, pushing her groin into Sasuke's exposed erection. He hissed, his head moving back slightly. This was wrong. And he was just now realizing that, when his sister sat in his lap wearing nothing more than her derriere. "Mmph, S-Sakura…" Sasuke moaned, his hands settling on her shoulders as she finished taking off his shirt, kissing his throat after, sucking on his pulse. "What…?" Sakura responded, lacing her arms around his neck. "W-We shouldn't be do-" His words were cut off by her mouth on his, a passionate kiss now taking place as her tongue forced it's way into his mouth, wrestling with his. Sasuke's hands fell to her bra, and he ripped it off fiercely, fondling his sister's not too large but not too small breasts as she proceeded to suck and nip at his bottom lip and tongue. She set her mouth by his ear now, as they both tried to catch their breath. "Don't you _dare_ tell me not to do this, after you've let me get this far." There was a logical reasoning behind her words. They both apparently wanted each other a lot, or they wouldn't have gotten to this point.

Sasuke and Sakura moaned in unison as Sakura dug her hips into Sasuke's, sweet friction taking place in the grind. Sasuke was losing it, and losing it fast. "A-Are you a virgin…?" He panted into his sister's ear, taking the lobe into his mouth soon after. There was a small nod as she released a feminine moan, and that sent his hormone's surging. He didn't even bother pulling off his pants, his erection was exposed anyways. He did, though, rip Sakura's panties from her. This earned him a glare, but he smiled happily in return, and she couldn't help but smile back. Sasuke positioned himself at her entrance, and bit his lip as he pushed in, feeling his sister's nails dig into his back. God, did it really hurt this much? "I'm sorry…" He said into her ear, before pushing all the way in, being quick to silence her with a kiss, seeing as how she had been on the verge of screaming bloody Mary. He hilted inside of her, licking the tears off of her cheeks as she sniffled. "S-Stop, I'm n-not a kid… It j-just hurts…" She mumbled, and smiled. She could act so young.

When her hips pumped up into his, he knew that was the signal to go. One hand had positioned itself on the side of her head, the other was busy squeezing and kneading his Sister's left breast, while his mouth occupied her neck, licking a specific spot, before gently biting down, kissing the spot after. His hip's moved fast yet gently against hers, and he felt a bit dirty when she arched up, letting out a loud moan and begging him to be harder. Oh, whatever, if it was what she wanted…

Sasuke's hips began to slam again Sakura's at a much faster pace and he wasn't being gentle about it anymore. The thrusts were now sloppy and lazy, and turning into grinds as the two worked their way up to their limits. "S-Sakura…" Sasuke groaned, giving his sister a fierce, yet romantic kiss while Sakura deepened it, pulling him down further into the kiss with her arms. "S-Sasuke, I-I…" "Me too…"

The orgasm made them both see white, and had Sakura digging her nails into Sasuke's back and pushing her head back into the bed, and had Sasuke throwing his head back into the air, one hand digging into the sheets, the other digging into Sakura's tender breast. He collapsed on top of her after, nuzzling her neck and panting hard, her as well. They were sticky with sweat and God knows what else, but it didn't matter. Sasuke smiled goofily at his sister, kissing her chin. She smirked back at him. "I'm asking you to help me with my homework more often." She said, before closing her eyes and yawning lazily. Sasuke's smile softened and he kissed her on the lips now, gently. "I love you…" He murmured, but no response came. She wasn't asleep yet, right…? When no reply came, he shook her shoulders slightly. "Sakura..?" Her eyes opened, and she groaned angrily, throwing an arm over her eyes. "What, what?" Sasuke frowned. "I said I love you." Nothing. "Sakura, I-" "-I heard you the first time." Sakura said softly, pulling Sasuke out of her and flipping onto her side, attempting to sleep as she covered herself with the blankets. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek. Well, this certainly took a bite out of his pride. Had he performed badly? She had been moaning… Gah. _Women_. With that, he fell asleep, curled up next to his sister.

Outside the door, Itachi stood, scratching the back of his head with one hand, the other resting on his side. His sister sure had some damned sexy moans. And from the sounds of things… She had been quite a good lay. Itachi smirked to himself. He needed to get a piece of that.

The next day, Sakura awoke to her alarm clock going off. 6:00 AM. It must have still been set for school. She turned it off, and looked around. Where was Sasuke? She looked down, and noted a piece of paper, probably ripped from her notebook. She unfolded it, and read it carefully, leaning back against the wall next to her window.

_Dear Sakura, _

_I loved last night, it was simply amazing, and I hope to do that more often in the future. Loving the fact Itachi is now here, because this means we'll be rooming for a while. Oh wow, I never knew I would enjoy his company this much. Very much, do I enjoy it, but moving on, Mom and Dad left for work early, I don't think they're going to be home till about 9:00 tonight, and I have to go help out with something at my friends out, I probably won't be home until 5:00 tonight. Entertain yourself, okay? You be a good girl. Oh, keep Itachi in his place, will you? Ugly girly bastard, he'll probably try to amuse himself by being a dick to you._

_Love, Sasuke._

_(P.S: Can you figure out the secret message?)_

Sakura shook her head at the note, giggling to herself. I love you. That was the message. Still, love was a bit of a strong word for the relationship, right? Hadn't it just sort of been a fling between crushes? Oh well. It didn't matter too much as of right now. Sakura left the room to go make breakfast for her and the 'Guest of honor.'

End note: Whee, this sucks! XD Rape in the next chapter 3 Dun dun dun! Bad, isn't it? Oh well, Sakura is going to be a total nympho, not too much harm done. Until next time!


End file.
